Enfermo de Amor
by Shirakiin Ririchiyo-sama
Summary: Todo parece normal en la oficina de Mustang, pero algo extraño sucede con Riza Hawkeye.
1. Chapter 1

Título

-teniente ¿tiene listos esos documentos?- preguntó Roy mientras dejaba a un lado unos papeles.

-sí señor, de inmediato se los entrego- respondió Riza mientras terminaba de escribir en el ultimo papel

La rubia se iba a levantar de su asiento cuando sintió un fuerte mareo que se lo impidió. Riza tocó con las puntas de sus dedos su frente y bajo sus ojos, mientras con la otra mano apretaba el descanso de la silla con fuerza.

-¿sucede algo teniente?- preguntó Roy al notar la expresión de confusión en el rostro de la rubia.

-n-nada señor, aquí tiene los documentos, solo hace falta que los firme- colocándose de pie y luego caminando hacia Roy.

-está bien-relajándose al verla caminar- entonces tráigame los documentos que le pedí a Sheska y una taza e café.

-de inmediato señor- y salió de la habitación.

Riza caminaba por uno de los pasillos del cuartel, pensaba en lo que le había sucedido, no encontraba razón para haberse mareado. Y sin darse cuenta llegó a la oficina donde trabajaba Sheska.

-buenos días Sheska, el coronel me pidió que viniera por unos documentos ¿están listos?- intentando concentrarse.

-buenos días teniente, si, ya están listos- respondió la chica con su característico tono.

Riza sintió un poco de mareo, levemente, pero aunque no lo demostró Sheska lo notó de todos modos.

-¿teniente? ¿se encuentra bien? está un poco pálida- preguntó un poco preocupada

-sí, no te preocupes- respondió la rubia- gracias, nos vemos

Sheska le había tomado cariño a Riza desde hace un tiempo atrás así que decidió acompañarla por si algo le sucedía.

-¿que habrá provocado ese mareo?- preguntó Sheska tras haber conseguido que Riza le contara lo que le sucedía.

-no lo sé, pero es muy extraño, jamás me había sucedido- dijo un poco confundida- bueno, será. Debo llevarle estos documentos y su café al coronel.

-está bien, la acompañare de nuevo- dijo con una cálida sonrisa.

-tardó un poco teniente- sin quitarle la vista de encima a los papeles en su mano.

-lo siento señor, pero el agua para el café tenía que hervir

-está bien, solo tráeme esos documentos y el café

Riza comenzó a acercarse al escritorio de su superior, cuando un fuerte mareo la detuvo, Riza se paralizó, sus manos comenzaron a temblar y sus pies a ceder. Roy levantó su mirada y vio como su teniente caía al suelo. Roy corrió a toda velocidad al ver que el café le caería encima a la rubia.

Alcanzó a tomarla antes de que estrellara su cabeza con el suelo y el café le callera encima- el cual le cayó a él en la espalda, pero no lo sintió.

-¡teniente! ¡Teniente!, ¡por favor responda!- el pelinegro gritaba desesperado.

-¿s-señor… que sucede? ¿Qué le sucede a la teniente?- preguntó Havoc incrédulo.

-¡llamen a un doctor! ¡Rápido!- Mustang estaba desesperado.

-señor, la enfermería esta vacía, hace poco estuve ahí- interrumpió Fuery.

-¡entonces debemos llevarla con un medico!, Havoc, toma mis llaves y enciende mi auto. Si no hay alguien que la atienda aquí, la llevaremos con un medico- y tomó a Riza en sus brazos.

-¡por favor llévenme con ustedes!, la teniente me contó lo que le sucedía- apareció Sheska tras haber escuchado un fuerte ruido y los gritos del coronel.

-¡está bien, pero vamos rápido!- y salieron corriendo hacia el auto.

Este es el primer capítulo del primer fic que publico. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo. Gracias por darme la oportunidad, toda opinión es bienvenida.

Saludos a mi querido amigo Gerardo y a Bastian, mi novio. Jóvenes… nos vemos en el próximo capítulo de…..


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

-doctor Knox ¿Cómo esta ella?- pregunto Roy tras angustiosos minutos sin saber nada.

-está bien, pareciera que solo se trata de estrés por el trabajo por lo que dice Sheska, pero estoy seguro de que hay algo más- dijo Knox un poco preocupado- lo sabemos cuando ella recupere la conciencia.

Roy cerró sus manos en puños y apretó sus dientes con fuerza. Si era estrés como decía el doctor, era su culpa dejarla haciendo el trabajo que a él le correspondía mientras este se encontraba en una cita. Aunque Roy no estaba enterado de que su teniente se hacía cargo de las montañas de papeles que él debía terminar, se sentía completamente culpable.

-doctor, la paciente despertó- la voz suave de una enfermera interrumpió

El doctor Knox, Roy, Havoc y Sheska entraron a la habitación rápidamente. Ahí estaba ella, sentada en la camilla con la mirada perdida fuera de la ventana, parecía un ángel.

-niña debes recostarte, tienes que descansar- dijo Knox interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la rubia mientras se le acercaba.

-eh? Coronel, ¿Qué hace aquí?- pregunto Riza al dirigir su mirada hacia la puerta

-¿s-sabes dónde estamos?- pregunto Roy sorprendido por su tranquilidad y deslumbrado por lo hermosa que se veía con la luz del sol que se colaba por la ventana.

-en el hospital, aunque no sé como llegue aquí- respondió Riza con tranquilidad, como si nada hubiera sucedido- solo recuerdo qu…

De pronto Riza comenzó a toser sin cesar. El doctor Knox sobaba la espalda de la rubia y con la otra mano sujetaba con cuidado su delicado brazo. Pero lo peor estaba por venir. De pronto la mujer comenzó a toser sangre. Roy recordó de inmediato la última vez que vio con vida a su maestro.

Riza dejo de toser e intentaba recuperar el aliento. Ante la sorpresa de todos los presentes, Roy corrió hasta su teniente y la abrazó con desesperación mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con su dorado cabello.

-s-señor? ¿Está bien?- preguntó la rubia levemente sonrojada.

-no me dejes, te lo suplico, no me dejes- susurró Roy en el oído de Riza mientras unas lagrimas traviesas salían de sus desesperados ojos.

-e-estoy bien, tranquilícese señor. U-usted…digo eh…- Riza estaba muy sonrojada y nerviosa por la repentina demostración de preocupación.

-no digas eso, nadie tose sangre si está bien- dijo Roy sin ocultar sus lagrimas

-e-está bien, avísame si algo sucede- interrumpió Knox- vamos afuera, dejémoslos solos.

-ni siquiera durante la guerra de Ishval lo vi derramar lagrima alguna- dijo Knox aun sorprendido.

-jamás creí verlo llorar,-dijo Havoc atónito- solo la teniente saca el lado más sentimental del coronel.

-al parecer se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo, supongo que conocen hasta los más oculto del otro y no necesitan fingir cuando están juntos- agregó Sheska- pero hay algo que me impresiono aun mas que las lagrimas del coronel.

-¿Qué fue?- preguntaron Knox y Havoc, curiosos por la seriedad de Sheska al decir eso.

-¡que la teniente se sonrojó!- dijo sonrojada y emocionada por ver algo tan adorable- su rostro sonriente e inocente de por si es hermoso ¡pero…pero mas sus mejillas coloradas es lo mejor!

-¡¿QUEEEEEEE?!- gritaron los recién llegados Fuery y Breda al escuchar a la chica

-la verdad es que se veía muy linda- comento Havoc sonriendo como tonto al recordar el rostro de la rubia en ese momento.

-bueno, la verdad es que no es grave lo que tienes, pero debes estar en reposo tota- explicaba Knox a Riza mientras estaban todos presentes- te daré una licencia de siete días, luego de esos días tendrás que venir a examinarte.

-pero doctor, no puedo ausentarme de mi trabajo, menos por siete días- reclamó Riza.

-¡silencio!, por Dios, estos jóvenes no entienden el peligro-dijo Knox enojado- ahora necesito saber algo más.

-¿Qué es?

-¿tienes con quien quedarte?-y Riza negó con la cabeza- ¿tienes familiares? No importa donde sea- la rubia volvió a negar con la cabeza- ¿amigos o algo donde quedarte?- volvió a negar- entonces no hay más remedio, te quedaras hospitalizada.

-¡¿Qué?! No, yo volveré a casa, no pienso quedarme en el hospital- Riza volvió a reclamar.

Roy se levantó de su silla, caminó hacia Riza y le tapó la boca con una mano, mientras su otro brazo lo cruzó desde la cintura hasta el brazo izquierdo de la rubia.

-Yo la cuidare, aunque ella se niegue- dijo Roy muy seguro de lo que decía.

Todos se sorprendieron y mas Riza, la cual al fin logró zafarse

-¡CLARO QUE NO!- gritó Riza y luego se puso a toser.

-¿vez? ¿Acaso prefieres quedarte aquí?- mientras le tomaba una mano y sobaba su espalda.

-la verdad es que prefiero que la teniente no se quede con Mustang- interrumpió Havoc muy serio con los brazos cruzados- él podría hacerle cosas pervertidas.

-¡no puede ser! Pobre teniente- agregó Sheska con un pañuelo en la mano fingiendo secar una lagrima.

-oh no! La pureza de la teniente está en peligro- agrego Breda sobreactuando.

-¡cállense! ¡Maldita sea ¿Qué creen que soy?!- gritó Mustang mientras amenazaba con sacar llamas con su guante.

A-pervertido-Dijeron todos menos Riza.

Roy cayó al piso de rodillas totalmente derrotado y en blanco. Riza se le acercó y se colocó de rodillas junto a él, mientras posaba delicadamente una de sus manos sobre la espalda de Roy.

-está bien aceptare su ayuda- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿p-por qué aceptaste mi ayuda ahora y no antes?- pregunto Roy con curiosidad.

-lo siento, pero desconfié de su propósito por un momento- contestó con una sonrisa aparentemente pura e inocente.

¡Sabes que no te haría algo que no quieres!- reclamando como un niño- además si te hiciera algo de ese tipo no sería la…-Riza tapo la boca de Roy al darse cuenta a donde iba esa conversación.

Todos miraron fijamente a Mustang al escuchar lo que no completó. Casi sabían lo que quiso decir, pero no estaban seguros, así que solo miraron a la teniente.

-aceptare su ayuda, pero- cambiando radicalmente el tema- tengo mis condiciones.

-¿condiciones?- suspiro- está bien, dilas- dijo Roy rendido.

-no faltara al trabajo por cuidarme, no dormiremos en la misma habitación y no quiero a sus mujeres cerca mío-dijo muy seria.

-respecto al trabajo- interrumpió Knox- Roy, debes quedarte con ella hoy, mañana puedes volver al trabajo.

-como digan, pero respecto a lo de las mujeres, ¿pensaste que las llevaría?, claro que no…además, hace tiempo que dejé de salir con ellas.

Roy se acerco a Riza, la tomo de la cintura con un brazo y con el otro, levantó su rostro tomándole la mejilla y mirándola a los ojos le dijo con voz suave-tengo a alguien mucho más importante en mente a quien le quiero demostrar mis sentimientos.

Sheska se desmayó con una sonrisa en el rostro por la presión el intenso romance en el ambiente causado por ambos militares. Por otro lado, los demás estaban boquiabiertos y muy sonrojados. Riza sentía como su corazón le latía con fuerza y como sus labios pedían a gritos besarlo, pero se contuvo.

-tengo hambre- dije de pronto la rubia, bajando la mirada e intentando ocultar su rostro avergonzado.

Aquí está el segundo capítulo, gracias por leer mi fic, espero lo hayan disfrutado. Gracias por sus comentarios los cuales son bienvenidos.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo jóvenes padawan y sigan su arco iris.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

-bueno, llegamos- dijo Roy entrando en su departamento con Riza en brazos tras haberle dado un ataque de tos un rato atrás- te llevare a mi habitación ¿quieres algo?

-s-sí, pero puedo sola- contesto un poco avergonzada e incómoda.

-no te preocupes, yo puedo ayudarte- dijo Roy sin darse cuenta de que su teniente estaba apretando sus muslos – eh? Y-ya veo, quieres ir al baño, ¿t-te acompaño hasta la puerta?- dijo muy nervioso.

-¡claro que no!- y fue al baño con torpeza.

Cuando salió del baño, Riza encontró a su superior en la cocina con las mangas de la camisa remangadas y muy concentrado en lo que hacía. Solo una vez lo vio cocinar, fue cuando eran más jóvenes y él había dejado un desastre intentando preparar huevos.

-oh! Ya saliste- Roy se le acercó, la tomo nuevamente y la llevó a su habitación- acuéstate, no quiero que te suceda algo malo- dijo preocupado- por favor espera que termine de prepararte algo de comida- tenía una dulce y tierna sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Cómo se encuentra la teniente, señor?- pregunto Havoc preocupado, mientras los otros prestaban atención a lo que respondería Roy.

-ella me pidió que no les dijera- todos se decepcionaron- pero entiendo cómo se sienten, ella está bien, un poco delicada y frágil, pero bien- todos respiraron aliviados.

De pronto alguien toco a la puerta de la oficina. Era la secretaria que atendía los teléfonos, la cual estaba agitada y asustada.

-c-coronel, tiene una llamada de parte de la teniente Hawkeye- al escuchar esto, Roy se levantó de su silla bruscamente- pero…nadie contesta.

Roy salió corriendo apenas escucho esto, recordó de inmediato a su querido amigo Hughes. No quería perder a Riza también, no a ella.

Entro corriendo a su departamento. Ahí estaba, tirada en el suelo con el teléfono en la mano. Se acerco y la tomó, estaba inconsciente, en el suelo una mancha de sangre, en sus labios una pequeña gota carmesí y de sus ojos habían caído un par de lágrimas.

-¡teniente! ¡Por favor despierte!- gritaba Roy mientras ardientes lagrimas se escapaban de sus ojos y lo quemaban.

La abrazaba con fuerza, pero sin dañarla. No sabía qué hacer, estaba desesperado y su teniente no despertaba.

-s-señor…lo siento…no quería que usted se preocupara- la frágil voz de Riza le dio un poco de tranquilidad al alquimista.

-ya está bien, pero será mejor no dejarla sola por ahora- dijo Knox bastante preocupado- déjala dormir todo lo que quiera, cuando despierte dale algo liviano de comer. Bueno, me voy.

-gracias, doctor- Roy estaba muy preocupado y sabia que no debía dejarla sola de ahora en adelante.

Mustang miró a la rubia mientras dormía, de pronto Riza comenzó a tener una pesadilla. Roy se metió en la cama con ella y la abrazó, luego la pesadilla de la mujer se desvaneció y el alquimista se quedó dormido con su teniente sobre su pecho.

Unas horas más tarde, Riza despertó y se encontró con su coronel debajo de ella. Al principio se sonrojó, pero se calmo al verlo dormir tan lleno de paz. Riza comenzó a acercarse lenta y peligrosamente a los labios de aquel hombre que la volvía loca, tan solo faltaban unos centímetros. Pero Roy abrió los ojos. Riza se puso roja y se alejó bruscamente, casi se cayó de la cama pero Mustang la tomó de un brazo y la tiró hacia él. El pelinegro estaba muy sonrojado y nervioso, aun así la abrazó. Tragó saliva y miró a Riza, la cual intentaba explicar lo que sucedió, pero solo balbuceaba tonterías. Sonrió al verla tan tímida, tomó su mentón delicadamente y la besó. Probaba sus labios como si de miel se tratara.

Luego de unos minutos se separaron para respirar, estaban totalmente sin aliento. Roy se recostó y Riza con él, estaban frente a frente mirándose a los ojos. El alquimista sostenía la mejilla mientras esta lo miraba nerviosa, con sus manos apoyadas en su pecho. Roy se acercó y la volvió a besar, y luego otra vez, y otra vez más.

Así estuvieron hasta volver a quedarse dormidos.

**Dos semanas después.**

-qué bueno que ya volvió teniente- dijo Havoc aliviado.

-sí, sin usted esta oficina es un desastre- agregó Breda.

-gracias chicos, yo también los extrañaba- dijo Riza sonriendo- pero ahora volvamos al trabajo- todos se sintieron aliviados al verla actuar como siempre.

**Unas horas después.**

-señor, ya es hora de ir casa- Havoc interrumpió su trabajo y se llevó a la boca un cigarrillo.

-está bien, ya pueden irse- dijo Mustang mirando unos documentos.

-señor ¿quiere venir con nosotros? Iremos por unos tragos- agregó Breda.

-gracias, pero no. Tengo planes para esta noche- dijo Roy con una sonrisa traviesa- teniente usted también puede irse.

-tiene razón, ya es hora de irme- dijo con una sonrisa cómplice mientras dirigía sus ojos a Mustang- bueno me voy, nos vemos coronel- tomó sus cosas y caminó hacia la puerta siguiendo el paso de los demás.

-espere teniente, olvidó algo- Roy se le acercó con algo en su mano- tome, nos vemos- y la besó en la frente mientras todos estaban distraídos.

Riza abrió su mano y se encontró con las llaves del departamento de Roy. La rubia sonrió, lo miró y le preguntó para convencerse- ¿de verdad me quieres en tu vida?- el alquimista la miró extrañado.

-si aún no te convences te lo demostrare- se le acercó y apegó a la puerta haciendo que esta se cerrara. Le tomó las mejillas para luego besarla con pasión- ¿aún no te queda claro?, te amo Riza.

-y yo a ti- y le devolvió el beso.

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí llega mi primer fic, espero les haya gustado porque yo quedé muy satisfecha con el. Pronto llegaré con uno nuevo. Gracias por los comentarios, les recuerdo que estos son 100% bienvenidos.**

**Nos vemos mis jóvenes padawan y recuerden correr hacia su arco iris, Shirakiin Ririchiyo-sama volverá pronto.**


End file.
